<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casualties of War by TheEmcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586250">Casualties of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee'>TheEmcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Complete, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the time comes, let go. Nothing lasts forever."</p><p>Harry knew that something was different about Eggsy since the last time he saw him. Now, observing the younger man's interactions with Merlin, he realized what that was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casualties of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or fandom. This is a work of pure fiction.</p><p>A/N: I recently watched The Kingsman films and I absolutely fell in love with them. Eggsy is a good boy and Merlin is my babe. So, naturally, I had to write a fic. This is set in Omegaverse and contains homosexuality. This will be your only warning from me. With that out of the way, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~...~</p><p>Casualties of War</p><p>~...~</p><p> </p><p>How it all started, Eggsy wasn't entirely sure. One minute, he and Merlin were bonding over Harry's death by getting drunk, naturally, and the next he was being asked out on a date. A legitimate date. As in 'I'll pick you up at 8, Eggsy' date. Eggsy hadn't had the capability of being embarrassed; alcohol tended to work wonders that way. He hadn't even hesitated, all but shouting a yes.</p><p>The following day, Friday, Eggsy had been sitting on pins and needles all day at work. After spending half of the day antsy and worried that Merlin, not realizing what he had done in his intoxicated state, was going to cancel or make it off as though the whole thing had been a mistake, he made his way to the alpha. When he was granted permission to enter, Eggsy had been greeted with a, 'Ah, Eggsy. You didn't forget about our date tonight, did you?'</p><p>He was so stunned and relieved that he almost kissed Merlin right then and there. The only thing that held him back was the fact that they were at work. Eggsy left Merlin's office with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Work went by quickly after that. </p><p>~...~</p><p>The date was utterly fantastic. Merlin, who had always been aces in Eggsy book, was even moreso outside of work. He was a complete gentleman who refused to take advantage of an unbound omega. It didn't hurt that he looked unbelievably sexy in black jeans and a leather jacket. </p><p>Eggsy was in love.</p><p>~...~</p><p>That date lead to another, and another, and another one still. Before either of them knew it, half a year had passed. They had been going steady for four months and Merlin, ever the tradionalist, refused to do too much of anything until they were properly bonded. It was one the things Eggsy both loved and hated about the alpha. While he appreciated the respect, he also wanted to be impaled on Merlin's cock, repeatedly. But he was in this for the long game; he could be patient when he wanted to be.</p><p>~...~</p><p>After a year, Merlin formally asked Eggsy to be his bonded mate. Dressed in his best suit, of course, he got down on one knee and utterly embarrassed Eggsy in front of the whole restaurant. Naturally, Eggsy said yes before launching himself into the alpha's arms, unable to contain his joy.</p><p>Six months later, they were bonded and life, even a life without Harry in it, couldn't have been better for either of them.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Everyone was dead.</p><p>Well, not everyone. Merlin, thank the heavens, was still alive, as was Eggsy.</p><p>But Roxy, JB, Arthur, and everybody else were dead. Headquarters had been reduced to rubble and ash, as had been Harry's home, the home Eggsy had called his own prior to moving in with Merlin. They had very few resources and options. </p><p>All they had to run on was Statesman. </p><p>~...~</p><p>Harry was alive. </p><p>Just like that, all of the despair and sorrow that had ensnared both Eggsy and Merlin for years had dissipated into nothing. It hardly mattered that Harry had retrograde amnesia because he was alive. That was a miracle, one that Eggsy had wished for time and time again after the alpha's untimely death.</p><p>There were three Kingsman now; the best of the best, Eggsy thought to himself. With the help of Statesman, they would bring down those responsible for crippling them and killing their comrades, their friends. It didn't matter to the young omega if everyone in Statesman could be trusted. </p><p>All that mattered was that Harry was alive.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Harry could immediately tell that something was different about Eggsy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew. His mind wasn't operating at one hundred percent just yet and he kept having hallucinations of butterflies flying about him, but his instincts were all he really needed, and they were telling him that something about Eggsy had changed.</p><p>Prior to Kentucky, Harry had been toying with the idea of possibly bonding with Eggsy. The young man truly was something special; every part of him called to Harry, beckoned him, enticed him, and the alpha desired to heed that alluring call.</p><p>But that had been before Kentucky.</p><p>Eggsy had been elated when Harry's memories came flooding back to him. With tears in his eyes and his scent going wild, he hugged the older man, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry hadn't had the heart to tell him that Kingsman didn't sob so openly and that gentlemen were yo remain calm and collected regardless of the circumstance.</p><p>However, it wasn't everyday that a beautiful omega such as Eggsy embraced him so carefree, so all Harry could do was hold onto him. And the tension that had been built up inside of him began to ebb away. It felt just like the time before Valentine and V-Day.</p><p>The only thing that was off was Eggsy scent. It was mostly the same, except there was something, or perhaps someone else, mixed in with it. </p><p>Even when Merlin entered the room and greeted Harry like the friends they were, that feeling didn't leave him.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Merlin was Eggsy's alpha.</p><p>Harry had been watching them closely since his memories had returned. His eye drank in every movement, gesture, word, tone, and scent. Both Eggsy and Merlin smelt similar enough. At first, Harry believed that his sense of smell was failing him; after all, Merlin had always told him that he had no intentions of finding a mate. Work had been all he ever needed or wanted. And Harry had been so sure that Eggsy responded positively to his advancements.</p><p>Yet, after observing their interactions, the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. The way Merlin seemed more relaxed and peaceful whenever Eggsy were near; how Eggsy always stood just a bit too close to Merlin; how the young man would just reach out and touch Merlin whenever he pleased; how Merlin just allowed him to do so instead of avoiding contact as he usually did; and their changed scents.</p><p>Harry had known that something about Eggsy had been different. Now, after watching him and Merlin interact, Harry finally understood why. It was such a simple explanation. One that Harry hadn't wanted to see or admit to himself, but he couldn't deny it any longer.</p><p>Merlin and Eggsy were bonded mates.</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Is he happy?"</p><p>"As far as I can tell. He's definitely improved quite a bit since your death."</p><p>"Did you do thing properly?"</p><p>"Of course I did, Harry."</p><p>"You didn't coerce him or anything of the sort?"</p><p>"Come on, Harry. I would never do that."</p><p>"He was a complete gentleman!"</p><p>"Not now, Eggsy." </p><p>"Stay out of this, love."</p><p>The two alphas' gaze bore into each other. Neither one was willing to back down. </p><p>"You would never hurt him if you could help it."</p><p>"I would think that would be obvious."</p><p>"I'll be watching you."</p><p>"With which eye?"</p><p>Eggsy threw a mug at Merlin for that one. All Harry could do was nod his approval at the harsh jab.</p><p>"Touché."</p><p>~...~</p><p>Later, after that lovely conversation between the two alphas, Merlin came to Harry in private.</p><p>"I need you to give me your word that if anything happens to me, you'll take care of Eggsy."</p><p>Harry scrutinised his old friend for a moment before he replied.</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>"As though he were your own."</p><p>Merlin's meaning did not go unnoticed. Both of them understood what was being said. Although Harry wasn't sure where this came from or why Merlin was so adamant, he knew well enough that this was serious. As serious as Merlin got and that alone unnerved him.</p><p>"I give you my word, Merlin."</p><p>~...~</p><p>"Merlin, what are you-?" Eggsy wasn't able to finish his question. He was practically shoved off of the landmine by his alpha, who stood firm and resolute.</p><p>"There's no time to argue," was all Merlin said. His gaze was fixed solely on the enemies guarding their way inside.</p><p>"But, Merlin, you can't-"</p><p>"I could and I did. Focus on the mission at hand, Agent Galahad." </p><p>To those who hardly knew Merlin, all that could be heard was a strong, unwavering tone as he spoke to his mate. Harry, however, picked up the slight tremor.</p><p>"Merlin-"</p><p>"Remember your training!" Merlin barked the words. </p><p>Eggsy flinched, but quickly composed himself as best he could. Before they parted ways, he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, squeezed it as hard as he could, and said, "I love you, Hamish."</p><p>"And I you, Eggsy."</p><p>That was the last time Harry saw Merlin alive. </p><p>His friend sang his favorite song, head-butted an enemy, and went out in a blaze of glory. Harry had no time for grief or mourning in that moment. They had a job to do.</p><p>~...~</p><p>There was plenty of mourning to go around afterwards.</p><p>~...~</p><p>Harry was reading a book when a soft knock came to his door. It was two in the morning and they were still at Statesman headquarters. He knew who it was without even looking up; he could pick Eggsy out anywhere.</p><p>"Come in," he said. A small part of him was pleased that Eggsy had learnt to ask permission before entering.</p><p>When the door opened and the younger man stepped inside the room, Harry closed his book and looked up. The dark circles under the omega's eyes confirmed Harry's suspicions about his sleep schedule. And the red and puffy state of them confirmed another suspicion. </p><p>"Would...would it be okay if I slept with you tonight?" Eggsy asked, reminding Harry of a child who had been woken by a nightmare. </p><p>"Of course, my dear boy," Harry said. Putting away his book, he pulled back the covers and parted the empty space beside him.</p><p>Eggsy quietly padded him way over to him and got in. He adjusted himself until he was comfortable. Harry tensed for a moment when the omega rested his head on his chest, but that faded away after he began running his fingers through the silken locks of hair.</p><p>Sadness hung in the air and all Harry could do was stroke Eggsy's hair and be the strong alpha he knew he had to be. Merlin may have been his friend, his oldest friend, but he had been Eggsy's bonded mate. The sorrow the younger man felt was far different from what Harry was experiencing, and one of them had to keep composure.</p><p>Besides, he had given Merlin his word. </p><p>Time passed. Harry didn't know how much of it had gone by. All he knew was that Eggsy was still awake and that he was slowly calming down. His scent and his body were far more relaxed than what they had been when he first entered the room. After what could have been minutes or hours, Eggsy finally spoke, his voice soft and quiet.</p><p>"Merlin told me that you'd take care of me," was all he said. He sounded so young and frail; Harry's heart almost broke. </p><p>"I will, Eggsy. I'll never replace him, nor do I wish to, but I'll watch over you, always," Harry confirmed. Eggsy cuddled closer to him.</p><p>"Good night, Harry."</p><p>Harry leaned over and turned off the light. He laid down in bed and pulled Eggsy as close to him as he possibly could before he placed a kiss on his head.</p><p>"Good night, Eggsy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>